


Knock Yuuri Up Week 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative reality medical technology, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Fics for Knock Yuuri Up Week 2017.  Dunno how many of the days I'll do.1. Planning/Announcement2. Cravings/Libido3. Maternity Clothes/Roleplay4. Free Day5. Pampering/Body Worship





	1. Day 1 - Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Phayte. Always blame Phayte.

When they first started talking about the possibility of having a kid, Viktor immediately volunteered to be the one to carry the baby. “There were times I wished I had been born a girl, just because I wanted to be pregnant. Please, Yuuri? Let me do it?”

Yuuri smiled indulgently and hugged his husband. “I would love to see you pregnant, Vitya. I saw what Yuuko went through with the triplets and thanked my lucky stars every night that I would never have to go through that. I’ll take care of you so well, you know that.”

It had been a joyous occasion when they were approved to meet with the doctors who could perform the necessary surgery and treatments. Their joy quickly faded when, after the scans were complete, the lead doctor came in with a solemn face. “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Viktor, you have a rare medical condition. Your body would reject the baby and any pregnancy you attempted would end in a miscarriage. I can’t in good conscience sign off on you going through that.”

Viktor couldn’t breathe. Yuuri rubbed his back and asked the question Viktor couldn’t. “What do you mean, Doctor?”

The doctor understood and addressed the answer to Viktor. “I mean, we could implant the artificial uterus just fine, create the support structures that would allow you to be impregnated, give you the hormones to create the right environment for your baby… but you have an immune disorder that would see the embryo as a threat and attack. You’d never make it to the third month of pregnancy before you lost the baby. And, unfortunately, we don’t know how to treat it.”

Viktor’s head dropped and he started crying. Yuuri pulled him in and rubbed circles on his back. He’d gone through the evaluation too, they could afford to have both evaluated, just in case of something like this. “What about me?”

“You’re fine. There are some small concerns in your genetic history about gestational diabetes and preeclampsia, but as long as you’re careful and conscientious about your diet and exercise, you should be able to carry a child just fine.”

Yuuri swallowed hard. He’d never wanted to be pregnant, but Viktor couldn’t do it. “Thank you.”

“You have as long as you need to make the decision, Yuuri. Viktor. I would suggest you go home, think it over, talk it over, and call us when you’ve made up your minds.”

“What’s to think about?” Yuuri asked. “Viktor can’t do it, we want a child, so schedule the procedures for me, Doctor.”

Viktor looked up. “Yuuri. You…”

“Shhh. If I was going to refuse to carry your child if needed, I would have refused the testing. I know we didn’t expect it to come to this, but it did.”

“You have time, if you need it to adjust to the reversal of your intended roles,” the doctor reminded them. “I know you want a child, but after getting this kind of news, it’s best to deal with one thing at a time. Come to terms with the change in your dream, then go through the pregnancy. You’re not even thirty yet, Yuuri.”

Viktor nodded. “Thank you, Doctor. We’ll… we’ll call you when we’ve… talked this over.”

 

Mari was not impressed when Yuuri called to tell her the news. “Yuuri, remember how you felt when the doctor told you the knee injury might be career-ending? You refused to go to the rink at all for months, even just to use the gym equipment there to keep in shape. You told me it wasn’t even that you missed the skating, it was that you never did win that gold medal at the Grand Prix Final that was so important to you.”

“That was different. That was…”

“You couldn’t watch others skate knowing that you didn’t have the chance to make your dream come true. It’s going to be hard on Viktor, watching you go through the pregnancy that he’s dreamt of since he was a kid and just got told he’ll never have.”

Yuuri covered his mouth with his hands. This was the retirement debacle all over again, Yuuri just assuming what Viktor would want and forgetting to talk to Viktor before trying to make a decision that affected both of them. “I am such an idiot.”

“Yes. You are. Go apologize to Viktor.”

 

Thankfully, Viktor accepted the apology. Yuuri gave him the time he needed, and six months later, Viktor came home from the rink with flowers and Yuuri’s favorite takeout. “Uhoh. What did you do, Vitya?”

“Nothing! Yakov’s youngest daughter is pregnant, did you know?” Yuuri shook his head. Viktor wrapped himself around Yuuri. “I’m happy for her. Genuinely happy, no self-pity.” Off Yuuri’s skepticism, Viktor chuckled and added, “Well, not much, anyway. If you’re still willing to put yourself through a pregnancy for me, I’m ready to call the doctor.”


	2. Day 2 - Libido and Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-surgery

At first, after the surgery, Yuuri would barely let Viktor touch him. The doctor said this was normal – and also that it would pass quickly. It did. After two weeks, the pendulum swung, and then Viktor couldn’t keep up with Yuuri’s sex drive. Viktor was almost as grateful at the end of those two weeks as he had been at the end of the two weeks of celibacy. After that, things were mostly normal.

The first sign of something weird was when Viktor heard glass break at 3 am, realized Yuuri wasn’t in bed with him, and padded out to the kitchen to find Yuuri staring at a jar of pickles scattered across the floor. He crouched slowly, picked up a pickle, examined it carefully, and then started… eating it? “Yuuri? What…”

“I don’t know. I just… I really want a pickle right now, and this is the only jar we had, but I couldn’t get it open and then I dropped it and I know eating off the floor is not a good idea but we don’t have any other jars and I can’t move because I didn’t put on slippers and I don’t want to cut my feet on the broken glass.”

“Okay. Just… stay there.” Viktor went to the bedroom and got Yuuri’s slippers. He helped Yuuri balance while he put them on. “Go at least rinse the pickle off? And then clean this up… I’m going to the store to get more pickles.”

When he got back, Yuuri had cleaned up the broken glass. He was also eating another pickle. Viktor shook his head. “How many did you eat?”

“Only three! I couldn’t…”

Viktor shook his head. “Here. The clerk at the convenience store insisted I take this, too.” He held out a pregnancy test to Yuuri. “He saw me with three jars of pickles and suggested I get some of your favorite ice cream and a pregnancy test.”

“Oh man, the ice cream… that sounds so good right now.” Yuuri took the pregnancy test and disappeared into the bathroom. Viktor checked to make sure the rest of the pickles from the broken jar were in the trash, instead of stashed somewhere, and then set about opening the new jars of pickles.

Yuuri came out with the test. “Still waiting on a result…”

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder to watch. Slowly, the little plus sign darkened. “Plus is good, right? Positive?”

“Plus is positive. That clerk was right. We’re gonna have a baby, Viktor! I need ice cream now. Celebration.”


	3. Day 3 - Maternity Clothes

He’d made the doctor check three times. Yuuko had started showing early, too, but she had three babies in there. The doctor swore Yuuri only had one. “It hasn’t been three months! How am I showing already? I thought strong stomach muscles were supposed to keep things from showing on a first pregnancy!”

“That’s true for people who were born with a uterus, but yours is implanted,” the doctor reassured him. “Normally, given your strong muscles and tendency to carry a little extra weight anyway, I wouldn’t expect you to start showing until four or five months, but the implant tends to show quicker because there wasn’t room meant for it in there. You’re fine, this is normal, you and the baby are both in perfect health. For your comfort, I would advise switching to pregnancy clothing probably in the next month or so, at least for your pants.”

Yuuri had been dreading the switch to pregnancy clothing. It wasn’t the clothes themselves, no, there were a lot of designers who specialized in making awesome clothes for expecting parents. It was Viktor. His husband swung between being overjoyed at the thought of a pregnant husband and a baby to spoil and feeling guilty about Yuuri being the one going through the pregnancy and spoiling him to make up for it and feeling sad about not being able to be pregnant himself and comforting himself with his favorite activity – spoiling Yuuri and their unborn baby. The apartment was already overflowing with pregnancy and baby things, and Yuuri didn’t know how to tell Viktor to stop.

Surprisingly, Viktor wasn’t that excited about pregnancy clothes. “I don’t get it. You love buying me new clothes.”

“I don’t want to fight with you about how much you hate buying things you’re only going to wear two or three times. Between your changing body and the changing seasons, you’re not going to get to use your pregnancy clothes much…”

“And there’s no guarantee that next time it’ll be the same seasons. Don’t worry. I don’t like it, but I do actually need these and it’s not just because of silliness that I’ll only get to wear them for a few months before it’s time to move on.”

Viktor stared at Yuuri for so long that Yuuri was beginning to wonder if he’d broken. “Next time?”

“Well, yeah, we said we wanted at least two, you hated being an only child and I know that siblings are amazing…”

Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri, crying into his shoulder. Yuuri didn’t understand what was going on. “Do you… did you change your mind? You only want one?”

“I thought you’d only want to do this once, since you’re the one going through pregnancy!”

Oh. Yuuri held Viktor tight. “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. Even the morning sickness hasn’t been that awful. When we get to the end and I’m dealing with the contractions and giving birth, I may change my mind, but for now… at least one more, okay?”


	4. Day 4 - Free Day

On the drive to the doctor’s office, Yuuri had an important question for Viktor. “I know you love surprises, but communication is too important. The doctor said that this ultrasound they might be able to tell boy or girl. Do you want to know?”

Viktor shook his head emphatically. “Are we going to treat them differently knowing one way or the other?”

Yuuri smiled. “No, and I think everyone who knows us knows that if we have a boy who wants to wear tutus or a girl who loves trucks that we’ll encourage them to be themself. Are we going to have a baby shower?”

“Probably two! One here, before we leave, and then one in Japan for your family and friends who can’t make it out here.”

Yuuri shuddered a little. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

Viktor glanced over at Yuuri. “Is something wrong?”

“You know the only time I’m comfortable being the center of attention is when I’m on the ice, and that’s when I’m at my best. Pregnant and fat, it’s going to be weird.”

Viktor reached over and gently stroked Yuuri's hair. “They don’t have to be big, just our close friends and your family. Yakov and Lilia, Georgi and Marina, Yuri and Otabek, Mila and Sara, Chris and Samuel, in Russia, and then Phichit, Celestino, Yuuko and Takeshi and their girls, Minako, Mari, and your parents, and any other of your family you want to invite in Japan… did I miss anyone?”

“Kenjirou. Not inviting any of your family in Russia?” It wasn't exactly a surprise. Viktor did not get along with his parents at all. Yuuri had only met them once, at the wedding, and that was because they'd showed up uninvited and Viktor didn't want to cause a scene that would ruin the memories.

“I don’t know. As much as I hate them, they are family, but on the other hand, you hate them too and you don’t need to deal with them while you’re pregnant. They don’t even know yet. I don’t want anything from them anyway, because you know if we accept gifts from them they’ll start butting in and trying to tell us how to raise our little one. I have no problem at all taking advice from Mama Hiroko or Papa Toshiya, but my parents… did such a wonderful job raising me that I cut myself off from them when I was twelve.”

“Okay! Happy thoughts time. Boy or girl does matter in one respect – name. Do you have any thoughts about names yet?”

Viktor's face cleared and the heart-shaped smile came out. “Millions. My first one: Russian and Japanese names work so differently. Which way do we go for our little one?”

“I have no idea. Whatever we can agree on, I guess. Japanese given name, Viktorovich or Viktorovna, Katsuki-Nikiforov or Nikiforova? That last part is the only part I’m really sure about. No reason for our baby’s name not to match ours. The patronymic’s a Russian thing so I figure we use your name for it, but if there’s a reason why they shouldn’t have one or you’d rather use Yuuri, that’s fine. Given name I really don’t care one way or the other.”

“You don’t have a name you picked out in fourth grade? Mari told me you had a whole notebook full of names for our children and dogs!”

“Mari is a lying idiot. Or possibly a big sister with an entirely too good memory. One of the two.” Viktor laughed. “I don’t remember any of the ones I’d settled on though.”

“Okay. We have time to think about it. Do you want to know the guess at gender?”

“If it’s so obvious they can’t give us a picture of the ultrasound without revealing, yes. I want the picture. It’ll make them feel more real. Otherwise I’m happy to find out when they’re born.”


	5. Day 5 - Pampering

Yuuri was starting to get huge. Eight months in, he was still enjoying his pregnancy a lot more than he thought he would, but this business of never being comfortable and struggling to dress himself was seriously getting old. “Four more weeks, little one. Four more weeks. We can do this. You just be sure and do your part and not make me wait another two, okay?”

His only reward was a kick. He sighed. “Silly baby. I love you, but you are driving me crazy.”

At least Viktor was there and being good and taking care of him. It wasn’t just Viktor, either. Georgi, Mila, Yuri, Otabek, even Yakov and Lilia insisted on taking turns taking care of him. “You guys know that people have been pregnant without having someone to handle everything for them, right?”

“Yes, but why go through it alone when you’ve got us to help you out?” Lilia said. “Just let us pamper you. You deserve it.”

“I don’t… I’m not doing anything special. I’m just pregnant. It’s not that big a deal.”

Lilia shook her head at him, pursing her lips. “You don’t deserve it because you’re pregnant. That just gives us the excuse. You deserve it because of the way you enrich our lives here.”

“I… I’m not… I don’t understand what you mean.”

“You’re our friend. You give us a reason to smile regularly. You’re there to help us when we need you, you’ve helped take care of most of us when we’re sick, you introduced katsudon into our lives. You’ve been a good influence at the rink – everyone there benefits from your example of hard work and determination. There’s also the effect you’ve had on Vitya. You’re good at helping him with his depression.”

Yuuri looked away. “That’s just being a supportive husband. He does the same thing for me and my self-doubt. He believes in me when I can’t, and I… I don’t know how it works, exactly, but I give him something to focus on that helps him fight back against the boredom.”

“Nonetheless, it’s something only you can do. Therefore, you deserve to be taken care of. Stop fighting us and just let us love you and your child.”

“There’s not a way to stop you, is there? It’s just a little embarrassing to deal with.”


	6. Day 7 - Labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't suddenly forgotten how to count or decided to skip a day, I just think the prompts make more sense in this order since I ended up doing this as a coherent story. ;-)

The false labor pains were annoying, but once Yuuri learned how to identify them as false, he could handle them without freaking out too badly. This time, when he woke up with pains in his belly, it felt different. “Vitya. Vitya, wake up.”

Viktor woke up slowly. “Yuuri?”

“This one feels different.”

“Oh! Time to go?”

“Not yet, I’m going to wait for the next one just to be sure, but time to check to make sure we have everything.” Yuuri put a hand to his back and carefully swung his feet out of the bed. “Where are my slippers?”

“They’re in the go bag,” Viktor said. “You need your shoes.”

“Right. Right.” Yuuri found his shoes and put them on. “Do I have to wear pants?”

“Unless you want to wear a skirt, yes. We do have one, thanks to my mother…”

“Right. Wait, where…” Yuuri waddled over to the closet. “Here! My mom’s much nicer present of a yukata that I could close around my belly.”

“Your mom is so much better than mine. Perfect.” Viktor tied the sash of the yukata carefully. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? I want this baby out of me. I feel fine, but I’m scared.” Yuuri tugged Viktor close enough to kiss. “How are you? I know you wanted this to be you, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. The pregnancy part, that I wanted. The actual birth? Not so much.” Viktor kissed Yuuri again. “Thank you so much for this. It’s been a good time, living vicariously through you for this. Still thinking you’re willing to do it again?”

“Yeah… wait.” Yuuri grabbed onto Viktor’s shoulder, bending over and focusing on his breathing. Once the contraction passed, he straightened up and went for his phone to start the timer. “Okay. Definitely different. Let’s go.”

 

At the hospital, there was plenty of time for Viktor to get them signed in while Yuuri waited through the process of active labor. Viktor took Yuuri for a couple of walks early. Once Yuuri’s water broke, he got excited – this meant the baby was close, right? The doctor shook his head. “It could still be a few hours, Yuuri. Don’t worry about it, just be prepared. Let us know when you feel like you need to push so we can check to be sure you’re ready.”

Once Yuuri started pushing, his perception of time got seriously weird. He had no idea how long it took until the doctor had the baby in his arms. “Congratulations, Yuuri. It’s a girl.”

Yuuri took his daughter and stared at her in delight. “Midori’s perfect.”

Viktor smiled and hugged him with one arm, stroking Midori's head with the other. “Yes. She is.”

He handed her to Viktor as another contraction hit. It wasn’t as bad, but it reminded him that he wasn’t done yet. The doctor took the baby to do the natal tests to make sure she was healthy while Yuuri worked on delivering the placenta and Viktor tried to watch them both.

Yuuri was exhausted once the doctor finished his final check. “You’re good, Yuuri. Do you want to try feeding her now, or sleep?”

“Let me have her.” Viktor handed Midori to Yuuri, who held her to his nipple. She took a couple tries to find the right place, but latched on well, and Yuuri gasped as it hurt a bit. One of the nurses checked him out. “Don’t worry about it, Yuuri. You’re fine, your baby’s fine, you’re just very sensitive right now. It’ll get better as you and Midori get used to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midori - for [Midori Ito](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midori_Ito), a Japanese ladies' skater who I feel Yuuri would probably admire despite their styles being almost polar opposites. She was terrible at compulsory figures, but her jumps were very similar to what the men were doing at the time. She was the first ladies' skater to land a triple axel in competition and in the Olympics.


	7. Day 6 - Breastfeeding

The nurse had been right. After the first couple days, breast feeding became something Yuuri looked forward to. It was relaxing, and he could hold Midori with one arm and use his phone with his free hand to catch up on emails and texts, call friends and family, or whatever else he needed to do. Middle of the night feedings were a great time to call Hiroko and let her see her granddaughter.

The best part about the breastfeeding, though, was that he had help. When he began treatments to stimulate milk production, the doctor had warned him that he may need to supplement with formula. “Even with hormone treatment, men usually don’t produce as much milk as women, because you never developed breasts the way women do. You just have fewer milk glands.”

Viktor furrowed his brow. “Breast feeding has a lot of benefits, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, why?”

“Men may not make as much milk as women, but two men should be able to produce the equivalent of one woman, shouldn’t we?”

“Well, yes, likely so. But…”

“So give me the hormone treatments too. I can’t carry a pregnancy to term, but is there any reason I can’t do this?”

The doctor’s eyes widened with understanding. “None. None at all. I would recommend pumping between feedings so that your bodies don’t mistakenly think the baby needs less milk – and that way you have it if you need extra for some reason – but skipping one a day so that you can get a longer period of uninterrupted sleep will probably be a good idea.”

 

It did help, and Midori had no trouble switching back and forth. The doctor was a little concerned when she lost some weight in the days after birth and didn’t gain it back as quickly as they’d like, but it wasn’t something they were too worried about. “We see this. As long as she’s nursing fine, we’ll keep an eye on her, but I’m not going to worry until we hit the three-week mark.”

By three weeks, Midori was a little above her birth weight. After that, she grew so rapidly that Yuuri just wanted to tell her to slow down and stay little for a bit longer. At two months, after feeding Midori and putting her to bed, Yuuri settled on Viktor’s lap. “Time for a serious conversation, Vitya.”

“Uh-oh.” Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong! That I know of. Is something wrong?”

“No…”

“Good. Okay. We have a beautiful little princess.”

Viktor smiled softly. “We do.”

Yuuri snuggled in against him. “When we start trying for another one, do we care whether she gets a brother or a sister?”

Viktor's eyes lit up. “I don’t. Do you?”

“No. It’s a lot easier to do if we’re not trying for something specific, too. When do you want to start trying?”

Viktor put a finger to his lips as he thought it over. “We should probably talk to the doctor and see how trying to get pregnant will affect lactation. We’re keeping up well now, but if you get pregnant and have to drop out, we may not make it through the year.”

“True. I was thinking maybe about a two-year separation? Once Midori’s at a point where she’s more solid food than breast milk, we start trying? You’ll be able to keep feeding if you and she both want to.”

“You’re still willing to do a second pregnancy?”

“Would you believe I actually want to? Just… preferably not triplets.”


End file.
